prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow-Forger Ihlakhizan
Shadow-Forger Ihlakihzan is yet another boss found when training the Dungeoneering skill. It is yet another Jagex Plagiarism, as Shadow-Forger is little more than a Rune-Devil's Machine from EarthBound, with tentacles (More tentacles?), a giant fucked up body and a signature YOU CANNOT GRASP THE TRUE FORM OF IHLAKHIZAN'S ATTACK! It is found deep in Deamonhiem, stopping you from simply collecting your exp by hanging over a deep bloody pit with 4 tentacles. You'd think you could simply run around it, taking a little bit of damage, but no, because Pokey Ihlakhizan means business! Fighting Shadow-Forger During the standard solo run, Shadow-Forger is alongside the Unholy Cursebearer when it comes to easy, but enjoyable (for PruneScape standards, expect a "Oh for fuck sake, stupid character didn't go behind the pillar!") fight. But when you're doing a 5:5 for maximum exp going, this is when Shadow-Forger really tentacle rapes you. Its the hardest boss going at higher levels. Firstly, you're going to need a bloody good team here. This isn't a level 400 Icy Bones now where you can just range or mage it from a distance to prevent it mashing you with its melee attacks. Shadow-Forger can fuck you over several times before you can even say "OMFG HAX!!!" The main problem is the acid is spews out of the top of its head like the world's most fucked up volcano. Without Protect from Range, if the main body of the acid glob lands on your character, 700 damage at once isn't rare at all, and you're never in very good health against a giant purple eyeball monster of WTFness. Protect from Range would also be fine if it didn't have randomly throw a ball of searing OUCH at you. And then comes the special attack. Every 30 seconds, Ihlakhizan gets bored of entertaining a bunch of fucktards trying to get the bloody dungeon finished and decides to just drop everyone at once like a Tesco Value lift. It'll pull a silly face, charge up some energy, and, at this point you didn't use this as a sign to GTFO its way, then... YOU CANNOT GRASP THE TRUE FORM OF SHADOW-FORGER IHLAKHIZAN'S ATTACK! If this doesn't turn you into a charred pile of bones strewn across the floor, you'd have found yourself with OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAND! 700 points of damage rammed up your Argonite-plated ass and your stats cut in half. At this point, ask Shadow Forger nicely and maybe it'll finish you off. Probably. What? So Shadow-Forger boss means I'm auto-fucked? Pretty much. You'll need a bloody good team here, all knowing when to get the fuck out of the way, more Ranged defence than Mount Everest and the ability to safe like a noob. Do all this and your deaths will most likely be in single digits. Luckily for you, well organised, high level competent teams are easily found. Ihlakhizan is also packing an invisible bag full of kiteshields, and once it goes through its downright silly death animation which is about as predictable as the average teenage American sitcom, one of those kiteshields has your name on it. Ok, thats a lie. You see the level 102 there? The one that ninja looted all the coin drops and that spiritbloom robe top which your team mage still doesn't have? He'll get that primal kiteshield. And then he'll alch it right in front of your face. Life sucks. In all fairness though, Shadow-Forger's theme is genuinely great. See also: Plane-Freezer Lakhrahnaz, another creature of the same kind which are called Stalkers. Absolutely nothing to do with it knowing where you live. Honest. Category:Dungeoneering Category:Total Mind Fuck